


Mister Sister

by JS3639



Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Hurt Morgan Stark, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Harley Keener, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/pseuds/JS3639
Summary: Steve, Tony, Harley, and Peter expect Morgan to be a boy. Boy, (no pun intended) were they wrong.---PLEASE READ TAGS





	Mister Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdyKashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyKashi/gifts).

> This is the trashiest trash to ever come out of my trash brain, I am so so sorry for this absolute trash. I took your prompt and twisted it into the anxiest thing to ever cross you. You can now hate me forever, I don't blame you.
> 
> **PROMPT: I dont know or remember if this has been done, but Peter coming out of the closest. I see him as a gay or pansexual. Something else I think would be fun is Harley thinking he has to come out as straight. I see him as a preteen or young teen so 12 or 13 and freaking out because he thinks he has to come out as straight to his family. I also think it would be interesting to see Morgan come into the picture. Maybe they're told she's a boy and they set up for a boy but then she turns out to be a girl.**
> 
> My dumb brain twisted this around and slammed on the brakes for fluff, taking a sharp left turn into Angst Town. My apologies.
> 
> Also, I hate gender stereotypes but I’m breaking my own law because “blue is for boys and pink is for girls” (or so society thinks it should be).
> 
> *****ALSO MOST LIKELY GOING TO BE 2+ PARTS*****
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com

Blue everything. The walls, the crib, the toys, the mobile, and all the dangly bits from it, the stroller, the sheets, everything. 

Peter and Harley were beyond excited to get a baby brother. They wanted to teach him how to play Hot Wheels and Legos and play with Puddles the duck with him. 

But when the time came and Tony was in labor, they were greatly mistaken. They had settled on the name Morgan because in the offchance the baby was a girl, they could keep the name.

Well, lo and behold, out came baby Morgan who was a girl.

The day she came home and entered the boys’ lives, was their worst day (or so they say).

They tried to play cars and trucks, superheroes, Legos, you name it. No matter what they tried to play with her, no dice. All she wanted to do was color and play outside by herself.

As the three of them grew up, she got more and more isolated from her brothers and dads. 

* * *

“Princess, do you want a grilled cheese? Your brothers are eating lunch. Wanna join them?” Tony asked, standing over his daughter, who was sprawled on her stomach, crayons and coloring books littering the floor everywhere.

“‘M good, Daddy. Not hungry. Wanna keep colorin’,” she said, picking up a blue crayon and coloring Lighting McQueen. 

Tony sighed. Morgan was only five but she was so opinionated. Peter had shoveled his sandwich down his gullet and joined his sister on the floor.    
  


“Morgy, play cars with me,” he said, driving the Hot Wheels car over the coloring page. “Peter no. I don’t wanna! You’re being so annoying!”

Peter snatched the crayon out of her hand and snapped it. “I wish you were never born!” he said angrily. “You were supposed to be a boy and now you’re just a good for nothing girl. I hate you!”

He got up and angrily stomped away.    
  


Peter was a good kid. Sure, like all kids, he had his moments. Some bigger than others. This was one of those ‘some moments.’

Morgan burst into tears. Harley rushed over to his sister and scooped her into his arms. “Peter, what the hell?” he yelled at his younger brother. “You can’t say that. If anyone should not have been born, it should’ve been you!” 

“I hate this family and everything about it!” Peter screamed. “I wish I had never been born! Then you would all be happy!”

“Peter-” Tony started but was interrupted by the boy running up the stairs and slamming his door shut.

* * *

Peter had not left his room at all since the fight. He had stayed on his bed, curled up in a ball, sobbing.

_ Was he really a mistake? Did his parents not want him? _

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking at the door. 

“Petey? It’s Papa.”

The door opened and Steve came in. “Bubba, what happened. Daddy told me all about it, but there are two sides to every story.” Steve sat on the foot of his son’s bed, his hands resting in his lap.

Peter snaked his way into his dad’s lap and curled up against the warmth. 

“I- I didn’t mean what I said, Papa, I promise! I- it- it just came out and- I’m sorry, Papa!” he cried, the flow of tears and snot continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com


End file.
